Im on the edge
by otpsarehardwork
Summary: (Non-magic AU) Harry finds a broken Draco standing on the edge of a bridge, and he makes it his job to put the shattered boy back together again. No matter what.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! Its me, Luna, I know its been a while since I or Draco have updated anything, so sorry. This is in progress and I couldnt get the idea out of my head. Please review and let me know if it is worth continuing! ~Love Luna xx**

It was late, Harry was extremely aware of this fact, and whilst a bit of him was fucked off, the remaining was just wishfully thinking about his lumpy but warm bed in his run down flat. He paused his fast pace walking for a second to fumble around in his pocket to try and locate his phone. It wasn't new, and it certainly wasn't the top of its range but it played music, and that was all he wanted from cursed softly under his breath as he realized his left earphone wasn't working properly, was was it always the left one, dammit? He tried folding it neatly around his fingers at first, but he soon lost the patience and just scrunched them into a vague ball and stuffed them back into his pocket. Brilliant. Massive assessment, broken earphones, what next? Harry sighed, taking a moment to make himself breathe slowly through his nose, and then out through his mouth. But he didnt feel any calmer about his situation. Maybe it was in through the mouth and out through the nose? He gave it a try, but it just made him feel breathless and flustered. Which, in some cases was a good combination to be, but not at nearly midnight on a Wednesday. He ran a hand through his already ruffled hair and trudged on through the emptying streets, towards the bridge that would then lead him onto his flat. It wouldnt be long now. He found himself smiling a little at the thought, before he frowned. Looking up at the small, gathering crowd blocking his path. He glanced around with a small sigh, figuring he might be able to see what was going on, but he finally realized is he wanted to get to the bottom on what was preventing him from going home, he was going to have to do it the hard way and ask spotted someone in the small crowd that didnt look like would stab him if he spoke, so he stepped, a little awkwardly, towards her.

"Do you know whats going on?" He asked with what he hoped to be a reassuring smile, make it clear he wasn't going to mug her the moment the middle aged women talk. She looked like she was enjoying more than anyone else.

"Looks like a boys about to jump!" She announced.

"Oh!" Harry muttered, leaving him a little bit stunned. He had to take a moment to think about if jumping off bridges was considered a good thing, before he reminded himself it was not. Wait, a boy was going to jump? Why weren't they helping?! He pushed past the over handful of people murmuring to each other, finally making it past, feeling his eyes widen a little. A boy, who looked to be his age was sitting on the small barrier, looking as if it was perfectly natural to be sitting there, and that it was fine he was about to potentially end his life.

"Stop!" Harry shouted, cursing himself as the blond boy jumped, leaving him convinced he was going to topple over the side there and then, but pale fingers flexed on the stone wall, holding on tight as the head turned to stare at the man that had ordered him.

Selfishly, Harrys first thought was that this boy certainly should not jump because of that face. He was gorgeous, very very gorgeous, and although his mind was aware of the fact this was one of the worse situations to get a crush on someone, it didnt stop the blush rushing to his cheeks. He swallowed thickly, wondering frantically what the hell he was meant to do. This boy he had never met was about to jump, what did he say? Did he just grab him and pull him away? No, that would be a bad idea, so did he talk him out of it like in one of those movies?

This entire time the boy was just glaring at him, his head slightly tilted, ignoring the mutters of calling the police to try and stop him. Finally the blond scoffed, turning his head back to look over the river again. Causing Harry to panic a little.

"You um... You might get a cold up there?" Harry offered a little lamely, but he did reason with himself that he had a point. He was only wearing a thin shirt and a pair of jeans, but it got the blonds attention, making him roll his eyes.

"Calm down, Im not going to jump, not yet." The blond drawled slowly, before he smiled, the wet trail of tears on his cheeks flashing a little when he angled his head back towards the street light Harry was stood beneath. "The last thing I am worried about is a cold." He added with a laugh, but it made Harry shiver instead of smile. He licked his lips nervously, his fingers tugging a little at the hem of his thick winter jacket Hermione had insisted he brought.

"Im going to step closer now, okay?" He warned quietly, taking a step forward before he paused, waiting for the boys reaction. When he was still, and not protesting he took another, and then another, until, if he desired, he could reach out and touch the back of his soft shirt. But he didnt, the last thing he wanted was to startle the man before him, he didnt want to cause him to pullet to his death.

"Do you want my jacket?" He asked gently, biting his lip as he heard a small sniff come from the blond.

"I want this all to be _over!_" He muttered angrily, his voice sounding strained, like he had something stuck in he throat and he was trying to speak around it. "All I fucking want is for this to be over!" The blond shifted, and Harry took another, panicked step forward, thinking he was going to jump there and then, but he only moved to hide his face in his hand, inhaling sharply through his swallowing thickly, scrambling for things to say.

"I... I don't want you to jump." He said finally, his jacket still in his hands, a rejected peace offering. His words caused the blond to still, so Harry tried to think of something else.

"Whats your name?" He asked softly, hoping to prompt the boy into speaking, nobody coming closer to help him. He wasn't sure if he was upset or thankful for this fact. Too many people may panic the already frayed boy, but Harry felt the pressure of being the only one to talk to him. The blond stayed silent for what felt to be hours, before he finally opened his mouth to speak.

"Draco." He whispered so quietly Harry almost didnt hear him. Making the dark haired male smile, nodding his head encouragingly. Before his head snapped up, being able to finally hear sirens coming towards the bridge. He surprised himself by cursing under his breath. Only moments ago he had been praying he would have backup, but now it was here he wasnt so sure about it. He turned his head to inform Draco not to panic, but it was already too late.

"They cant come near me!" He shouted, his hands that had slowly been relaxing gripping tightly onto the wall edge, his white knuckle grip making Harry wince

"I wont let them! I wont, just you and me, okay?" He promised with his own wide eyes, nodding his head quickly. But Draco continued to panic.

"They cant stop me, no one can! I have to do this! I have to, you don't understand!" He rambled, his hair paling as his body trembled, and Harry knew it wasn't from the cold air.

"Draco! Please, come on, we can talk, cant we?" He pressed, making the blond laugh bitterly.

"No one cares! No one, I cant talk to anyone..." He stammered quietly, looking down at Harry with wide and shiny eyes, the simple looking making Harrys hear shatter slowly. He had to help this shaking, scared boy, he had too!

"I will listen, come from the edge? Please?I would hate for you to hurt yourself accidently." He asked softly, holding his hand out for Draco to take. Harry tried his best to try and keep his face calm when inside he felt like a whirlpool of emotion, but he had to try and keep the situation calm. If he looked panicked, God knows how Draco would feel. The blond paused, looking unsure of the offering before he finally nodded. Leaning his leg over the edge to get over the wall. A pale, slender hand reaching to take Harrys, before a loud blast of the hand held microphone from the police car tore through the silence, making Draco jump, his leg slipping as he fell back from the wall, a small cry of fear leaving his lips.

And Harrys heart stopped


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter! I know that must be a record for me, but hey, I am really finding this fic fun to write. I really would love it if you could review, make me know if it is worth continuing or not ~Love Luna xx**

Harry wasn't sure if he had ever moved so quickly in his life as he surged forwards towards the barrier, his hands sliding between the thin metal rails to clutch at the shirt Draco was wearing. His arms screaming in protest as he tugged the blond back, knowing he should feel guilty for how he slammed his back against the cool metal, but all he would think was how he wasn't going to be responsible for Draco's death because he had frozen in fear.

"Fuck!" Draco whimpered, making Harry pull hard so he could wrap an arm around Draco's chest, momentarily a little surprised by how light the boy was to hold. His forearm was pressed uncomfortably against the railing, making him huff as he tried to pull Draco up and over the barrier again, but he couldnt find the grip.

"Put.. Put your foot on the ledge..." Harry hissed through gritted teeth, his shoulders trembling a little with the strain, Draco seemingly frozen in fear as he looked with wide eyes down at the river.

"Draco!" Harry snapped, making the boy snap his head up, his eyes wide. "Feet, on the ledge, come on, I got you." He reassured, his voice becoming softer, making the blond nod slowly, shakily trying to put his shoes on the small ledge, a small whimper falling from his lips as it slipped the first few times, before he finally managed to get his grip right, his hands fumbling for the top bar.

"Its okay, its okay come on." Harry said soothingly, showing calm on the outside he certainly did not feel on the inside, slowly guiding Draco over the finally barrier before they were finally pressed together, Harrys arms locking around the blond so he wouldnt fall again. He rubbed his back slowly, before he felt Draco flinch a little. Making him pause with wide eyes, realizing what had just truly happened, he had just saved a boy from falling to his death and... And he felt, well, weak. He gritted his teeth a little, looking over Draco's shoulder to glare at the police car, the guilty man holding the microphone. They finally snapped into action, an greying male wrapped a soft blanket around Draco's shoulders, softly, but with no room to deify, pulled Draco away from Harrys embrace, making him frown.

"No, I want to stay with him!" He protested as the silent male was lead away to the unmarked police car, making the male with him frown. Harry quickly read his badge. Lupin.

"Do you know him?" Lupin asked to Draco, but the blond ignored him, his jaw clenched and his eyes a little glazed. They both stood for a second, waiting to see if he was going to speck, but the boy who Harry had seen only seconds beforehand, filled with fear and emotion had completely disappeared. Lupin finally looked to Harry, tilting his head a little. Making Harry flush a little, fumbling for a excuse to make sure he could stay with Draco.

"Hes my friend, we go to University together." He nodded, knowing he probably didnt look at all convincing but the male just nodded, continuing to lead Draco away, but this time allowing Harry to follow. He had a few seconds to ask himself what the hell he thought he was doing, how Hermione would tell him off for his hero complex when she learnt of this, but with one glance to the shaken blond next to him and he knew this wasn't to do with a complex. Not this time.

* * *

Harry swore to himself he would never get caught up in an almost suicide ever again. He had never felt so helpless in his entire life as he was bombarded with questions about a certain blond being seen to by a physiologist. Questions about Draco's life, past, possible future he had been trying to avoid, his friends, family, likes, dislikes... Harry found himself lying for the most part. Mainly because he didnt want to get arrested for fraud. Was lying to the police even considered fraud? But those scared whimpers, the desperate look in Draco's eyes, Harry knew he had to help! That boy didnt want to die, not really. Harry wanted to make him see that, make him realize. It was ridiculous,completely ridiculous to care for a broken blond boy he had never met before, but he still felt the need to help, the need to make sure he was okay.

His head snapped snapped up as he heard the office door finally click open, smiling a little as Draco stepped out with what looked to be... A calm face? He had never seen that look on him before, and he was quickly becoming addicted to it.

"I need to go see him." He explained quickly to the kindly officer that had been interviewing him, putting his still full glass of water he had been supplied down as he walked after the blond.

"Draco!" He called, panicking a little as he saw him disappear out the doors, but he smiled as he saw him standing, staring at the road a little thoughtfully.

"Draco! Hey!" He called, quickly hurrying over, pausing a little at the blank glare he got in return, before he sighed.

"I rather hoped you had left." Draco finally spoke, frowning a little, as if he was annoyed at Harry for not following his unspoken demand, and in turn, leaving Harry speechless for a second.

"But, I had to make sure you where okay... I mean, you nearly..." Harry paused, remembering something he had read about triggers, and he didnt want to relive that experience ever again. But he was surprised when Draco scoffed, his hands in his pockets, a complete picture of ease.

"Nearly killed myself? Don't be ridiculous, I've been tested by a physiologist so it must be true." He smirked, making Harry blink slowly. He had yet to met this new side of Draco's personality, and he wasnt quite sure yet how he felt about it.

"Is that a joke?" He asked slowly, unsure if the blond was serious, or just had a strange sense of humor.

"Yes." Draco replied shortly, yet again leaving Harry having to search for an answer. He had never been in this situation before, he didnt know how he was suppose to act. He didnt think there was a etiquette book on how to talk to a person you had saved from killing themselves. Maybe he should write one.

"I was wondering.. Have you got a place to go?" He asked finally, looking down at his battered converses a little shyly, trying hard not to flush when he felt eyes turn to glare into the piece of jaw available to view.

"Why?" Was the one word reply he got in return, making Harry swallow thickly, Harry pausing for a few seconds to think slowly, before he finally looked up.

"Because I care." He said honestly, making sure Draco knew he was speaking true. "You could come back to my flat for a bit, get things in order." He continued eagerly. The blond blinked slowly, seeming shocked before he finally parted his lips to speak.

"I suppose."

**NOW GO, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**back with a new chapter guys! It took me a little bit to plan what I wanted to happen next. Please excuse any typos, ill sort them out soon! Please review so I know people are reading. ~ love Luna xx**

Harry relaxed at Draco's words, nodding his head as he scrambled for something to say. Of course, he was happy that Draco was allowing him to look after him but... well, know he said yes he was at a lost on how to act next. Thankful it was Draco who spoke up softly.

"I need to go back to my hotel to pick up my stuff." He announced, before he began to walk away, leaving Harry behind with wide eyes.

"Wait!" He called, rushing after the blond as he weaved between the small crowd. Gasping for breath a little as he finally managed to catch up, frowning a little at Draco's amused smirk.

"Don't run off like that, I'm meant to be looking after you." He huffed, making Draco rise an eyebrow.

"Said who? I certainly didnt ask you too." He dismissed, crossing the road without looking, barely flinching as several cars blew their horns at them. Harry frowned a little at the words, realizing that Draco had made a very valid point, there really wasnt any reason for him to be tagging Draco like this anymore. But the scared, crying blond on the bridge just wouldnt leave his mind, he couldn't forget the terrified whimpers or the loud cries of not wanting to go on anymore. No, he had to help this boy, he had to! Something was seriously wrong, and he wanted... no, needed to help. He waved quickly to the distressed drivers before he hurried after the blond once again.

"Draco! " Harry found himself exclaiming once again, wondering briefly if this was to be his new catchphrase. Making Draco look over with a obviously innocent face.

"What? It was an accident." He smiled, leaving Harry yet again on his back foot, not quite understanding if Draco was aware of how much of a serious situation they had been in hours ago. Harry just sighed, shaking his head as he followed the blond, before he frowned a little, looking up at the building

"You stay here?" He asked, sounding impressed. The Blue bird was a expensive place, certainly one he had never stayed in. Draco just shrugged, burying his pale hands into his pockets with a small shivet, rushing into the hotel and calling the lift with a small sigh, Harry following after him quickly and having to twist his shouldets so he could slip into the lift with him.

"So, do you live around here then?" Harry asked after a heartbeat of silence, wanting desperately to learn more about the quiet boy beside him.

"No, I like the area though." Draco said softly, steppong out the lift and digging into his pocket so he could open his door.

"Honeymoon suite? " Harry teased with a grin, looking around and laughing softly at the free champagne and rose petals scattered across at the bed and bathroom. Draco just blinked, raising an eyebrow.

"I hadn't noticed." He admitted with a small shrug, walking to the bedroom and grabbing a small bag from the top of the small wardrobe, taking another pair of jeans and a dark raincoat he shrugged on before he looked up at Harry.

"Im finished. " Draco spoke, making Harry blink.

"Really? You pack light." He admitted, trying to lighten the atmosphere, which was soon darkened again.

"I wasnt planning on staying long." Draco muttered softly, going into the bathroom and coming back out again quickly with a scrunched up piece of paper, which the blonde hastily shoved into his skinny jeans.

"So... ready to go?" Harry asked softly, trying to think of a way to find out what was on the paper. Of course, he had the excuse that he was worried about Draco's welfare, but it didnt change the fact the two of them had only just met. He couldnt betray the small layer of trust they had been formed between the two of them.

"Ready." Draco whispered back softly.

* * *

Harry knew this had been a bad idea the moment he began to climb the stairs to get into his flat. Draco had barely spoken a word, not that Harry really blamed him. It had been a rough few hours for the blond, and the idea of the paper weighed heavily on his mind.

"My flat isn't much, I mean its..." he paused as he tried to find the right key on his chain. Locker key, coffee-shop key, bike lock key, ah! House key. He slid it into the lock, swinging the door open and inwardly cursing. "Its... Just home." He finally finished, walking into his flat and leaving Draco to shut the door as he rushed around to tidy the books on his table, and vaguely arranging the pillows on the sofa. He looked up as he heard the door click into place, blushing a little at Draco's slightly amused smile.

"Its charming." He said dryly, rocking onto the back of his feet as he looked around slowly. "Are you sure I am welcome here? " he asked softly, looking across at Harry with wide eyes, making Harry nod his head quickly

"Yes! Of course, I mean, its the least I can do... well, not that you did anything for me..." he stammered slowly, leaving the two of them in a small, thick silence before Harry clapped his hands.

"Tea?" He asked brightly. "You can stay in... My room?" He smiled, leaving Draco no time to protest as he walked into his small kitchen and flicking on the rattling kettle. He heard the footsteps wander behind him, and looked over his shoulder to see Draco frowning. Making Harry raise an eyebrow. Draco looked... not uncomfortable, just a little confused, and Harry had to admit it was a rather sweet look on him, which made him frowned. He wasnt allowed to find Draco attractive, definitely not, it was wrong. He was here to help Draco, not think about his thin lips and soft hair. Nope.

"How do you take it? Your tea I mean." He corrected himself quickly.

"Two sugars." Draco said gently, looking around the kitchen, before he stepped over to the fridge, peering at the small collection of photos that had been blue tacked to the door. Making Harry smile softly, adding the hot water into the mismatched mugs and walking over to where the blond was standing

"Thats Hermione and Ron. " He explained with a small grin, the blond stepping back so Harry could open the door and grab the milk quickly

"They seem nice enough." Draco commented back politely, making Harry smile just that little wider, flicking the teabags into the sink before he passed the mug covered in small poka dots to Draco.

"Its getting late, do you want to grab a shower whilst I make you up a bed on the sofa? I mean, you can have my room if you like." He admitted. Making the blond blink slowly. It was clear that Draco wasnt use to the outgoing part of Harrys personality, not that he minded, it was funny to see the blond so confused, it was quite a sweet look on him really

"No, the sofa is okay, I mean... Yes." He finally spoke, leaning back on the kitchen counter, sipping his tea slowly, before he put it off to one side, biting his lip.

"Cam I get that shower?" He asked quickly, making Harry nod quickly.

"Of course, its just to the right of the corridor. " he explained, watching the blond walk off, sighing as running his hand though his hair with a quiet huff. He needed to find out what that paper said, and he needed to know what was wrong with him too. But he knew that would be a issue... but he needed to try, he needed to.

**Please go an review! Thanks a lot xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Please rremember to review xxxxx**

Harry listened as Draco padded quietly down his corridor,hearing the door click, and a few seconds later the water beginning to run, masking out any other noise. He managed to stand still, leaning back on his clattered counter top for all of ten seconds before he put down his rapidly cooling tea and run his hand through his hair. What did he need to do now? Make a bed for Draco so he could sleep on the sofa, but he wasn't even sure if he had any clean bedding... He shook his head, sure he must some lurking in his drying cupboard.

He quickly rushed over to check, pulling the door open and grinning as he grabbed his prize in the form of a brightly coloured blanket and a old throw which had been a house warming gift from Molly when he first moved. He made a small face as he realized the bedding was covered in small, yellow and black Batman logos, but he was unable to use anything else.

He sighed, bundling the fabric into his arms before he walked the short way back to his living/dining/hosting/sleeping when too drunk to make it to the bedroom room. He dumped the bedding down, bringing to shift all the soft pillows to one side of the thread bare sofa. Hoping they would be comfortable enough for Draco to use them as pillows, before he folded the blanket on the other side.

He stood back for a second, feeling oddly proud of his achievement before he glanced to the window. It was getting late, and it had been a hideously long and painful night for them both.

It felt like days ago Harry first saw Draco standing on the bridge, when in reality it would have only been a little over twenty four hours. He grabbed the plates and mugs lying around, dumping into the sink, wisely choosing not to wash them up. The hot water Draco was currently using would go freezing as a result. He even found himself beginning to use a dishcloth to nervously wipe down the kitchen counter, before he frowned at his own actions and threw the cloth into the sink again. Why was he so nervous? It wasn't like he wanted to impress Draco. Sure, the blond was hot, very much so in fact, but that didnt mean he had feelings for him, right? He rubbed his hands together, warming the cold tips before he picked up thr kettle. Judging the wright of the water before he placed it down and flicked it on for the second time as his tea had long gone cold.

The flat was going to be freezing, would Draco be okay with that? Winter always hit hard, and hit harder when you had no money to last the full winter month. He should be okay, he could always lend him some clothes if he needed... Talking of Draco, he was taking a while in that shower. Harry quickly swallowed the small ball of nervousness that had bubbled into his throat, forcing himself to think sensibly. It had only been, what? Ten, fifteen minutes tops. But his sensible thinking didnt last long, soon he was thinking about the razor he had left on the sink side this morning when he had shaved. What if Draco saw it too? He managed to stop himself from running to the bathroom for a minute or two, forcing himself to listen for any movement happening beneath the water spray, and when he still heard nothing, he walked to the bathroom, raising his hand nervously to the door before he finally knocked.

"Draco?" He called out, praying for an answer, his eyes wide when he still heard nothing."Draco! Open up, come on!" He called again, still hearing nothing in response. He was seconds away from kicking the door in with his foot when there was a slight sound, the shifting of fabric and the slowing of the water running, before it feel silent completely.

Harry relaxed as he heard the wet slap of feet before his mouth very suddenly went dry at the sight that opened the door. A very wet, barely dress Draco. Hell, he wasn't really dressed at all. A towel wrapped around his hips and a hand pushing long blond hair out of his face. The boy, quite rightly, looked a little annoyed.

"What?" Draco asked with what Harry could have sworn to be a small smirk, an elegant eyebrow raising as Harry tried to stop his flustered appearance. He realized he had no real reason for knocking.

"I, um, wanted to know if you needed clothes?" He started, and finished a little weakly, he then went on to try and mask it with a bright smile. Draco just stared at him for a uncomfortable amount of time before he finally nodded.

"Yes, I need something to sleep in, jeans are tight in all the wrong places when you are trying to get comfortable." He smiled, as if this was a perfectly normal thing to say, making Harry blink slowly. Trying hard not to think about all the too tight places jeans would fit on Draco. He felt another flush crawl up his neck, and he stubbornly tried to prevent it reach his cheeks.

"Of course! Yeah, I made your bed up, i'll get get your clothes now, help yourself to food." He gushed quickly, hoping he had managed to cover most the bases so he could leave. He offered another smile before he turned on his heel to escape to his bedroom. Wondering if he was just being paranoid when he thought he may have heard a small snort of laughter from the other male. He dug around in his messy wardrobe, trying to find something small enough to fit Draco. He had been lanky when he was younger, but he liked to think he had filled out nicely over the years, but Draco... He just looked like a wafer, it was like he hadn't eaten properly in weeks, almost delicate.

He shook his head to clear his mind from those thoughts, finally managing to find a small shirt he got from America when he went backpacking with Ron and his older twin brothers George and Fred. He fumbled around for a few more minutes, finally finding a pair of blue pajama bottoms, hoping Draco wasn't style conscious. Walking back into the living room, Harry swallowed drying his hair, using a corner of the bath towel. This left a large selection of his pale thigh bare. Harry stood, frozen for a moment, before he coughed.

"I.. I got you some clothes, they should fit, I mean, you are a lot smaller than me." Harry finally said mumbled. The blond smiled a little at the clothes for offer. Leaving his hair damp and his towel to fall back as he took the clothes with a charming smile.

"Thanks." He finally said, seeming to find it funny to make a game out of how long he could make Harry uncomfortable for. He was definitely getting very good at it. He disappeared into Harrys room to get changed, and Harry forced himself to take several deep breaths. He had a very beautiful blond in his room, probably naked, and he needed to calm down!

He paused, glancing nervously to his closed bedroom door, when after a heartbeat if silence he began to quietly walk towards the bathroom. If Draco had undressed in there before his shower, then his clothes would still be in there, right? So he had a chance to read over that note Draco had been so eager to hide from him. It really wasn't any of his business, but what if it was serious? It might be able to help him, help Draco! He carefully opened the bathroom door, looking around the steamy room. Grinning a little as he spotted the discarded black jeans and rushing over so he could feel the pockets quickly, frowning as he did feel, or hear the crackle of paper. He huffed quietly, leaving the jeans behind, figuring Draco must had taken the paper with him. Where would he even hide it? He bit his lip, feeling a little guilty for even trying to snoop though Draco's stuff. The blond, as far as he knew, trusted him, and he had nearly betrayed that trust. He would just have to wait for Draco to talk to him...He sighed quietly, wondering back into the living room, sitting on the arm of the sofa bed, frowning a little at his own thoughts. But he was quickly snapped out of them as his bedroom door slid open, looking up with a small smile, before his mind promptly went blank.

Draco looked... Adorable. For a lack of any other words. The borrowed tee was far too big on his, almost to his lower thigh, the neck line close to slipping off Dracos shoulder and the bottoms had obviously been rolled up once or twice so Draco's feet was only just in view

"The sofa should be okay, comfortable and warm at least, and there's food in the fridge if you are hungry." Harry rambled. Complete lie, he wasn't sure if he even had any bread.

"If you get cold there is always the heater, but its a little bit temperamental." He added as an after thought. He waited for Draco to say something, but the blond was just looking amused at the choice of blanket cover, making Harry flush a little.

"So, good night, sleep well." He added softly, ducking his head as he waked to his room. "And call me if you need anything!" He added over his shoulder, hearing a small chuckle come from Draco behind him.

"I will, Batman."

**hey, the more reviews I get, the sooner ill make them kiss ; D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Im back on this storys case, so have startes to re upload some of the chapters before I can ccontinue. Need to build good foundations to make an awesome house! ! **

**Please remembee to refiew, or I will not upload- for reals this time ^-^ **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

"I will, Batman."

Harry couldnt help thinking about those words, consistently running them over in his head. When he brushed his teeth he couldnt help but think about Draco's amused smirk when he saw the sheets for the first time, and then when he stripped down from his boxers he could only think about how Draco looked in his too big clothes and damp hair form the shower he had had. Even when he was lying in bed, when he should have been exhausted from his long day, he couldnt help but think about Draco's wet skin, how the small water droplets collected on the hollow of his collar and hip bones. Harry sighed loudly, rolling over onto his back and glaring up at his ceiling for a moment. Feeling guilty the moment these thoughts appeared in his mind. He was looking after a boy that should been in some sort of institute, not his crappy, one bed flat.

He quickly rolled over, peering at the blurry figures on his phone display. It was nearing one in the morning, and Harry sighed gently, running his hand through his hair. Normally, if he was still up by this time he would grab a tea, or listen to some music, but he was very aware of his visitor next door, and he didnt want to risk taking the boy out of any sleep he may had been getting. That would just be cruel, and he didnt have it in him to do that to Draco. The boy was having a rough time of it anyway. He quickly found himself sighing again, kicking off his blanket and blaming a freak change in the winter temperature on the sudden wave of heat rolling over him, than the possibility of it being caused by someone else. No, he had already tried to tell himself that fantasizing over Draco was a very bad idea. He knew nothing about the boy.

He paused for a second, getting slightly distracted as he tried to imagine Draco's personal life. Did he have any future plans? Well, clearly not, but he must have wanted to be something, or do something with himself at one point. Even if it was to be a policeman when he was six, it would still be something he could learn. What was his favorite colour? He didnt even know his last name! Everything about this situation was confusing, strange and mixed up. What would Hermione say? What would /Ginny/ say? The women was still learning how to cope with her feelings towards Harry, would something like this just set her back further? He was worried about Draco's health, of course, but he had to keep his own life into consideration. He finally pushed himself off the bed, not bothering to tug anymore clothes on as he quietly padded from his room. He managing to make it to the kitchen and pour himself a glass of water before he froze, being able to hear some voices. Did Draco have company? Who would they have managed to get in without Harry realizing? He bit his lip, unsure if he should check on the boy before he frowned. He had every right to want to know who was in his flat, so he quietly, and slowly peered into the living rokm, tilting his head as he tried to listen into the quiet mumble of vocies.

"Pardon my French, but Cameron is so tight that if you stuck a lump of coal up his ass, in two weeks you'd have a diamond." The stranger spoke, the statement quickly followed by a small muffled bubble of laughter that sounded suspiciously like Draco.

Harry paused, before he smiled a little, stepping into the living room, pleased by the sight before him. Draco tucked in his batman blanket, Harrys grainy tv screen softly playing Ferris Bueller. The entire situation was rather sweet, and it was one of the first times he had seen Draco with a soft smile, not the mocking or cruel kind he had seem formally. And he looked so... Relaxed. He almost wasnt use to it, it was like he was a different person. He shifted his weight into his left foot, cursing inwardly as thr old flooring creaked under the movement. Draco guilty snapped his head around, eyes wide as he finally seemed to realize that Harry was standing there, and he looked up with a flash of what looked like panic in his eyes. Harry nearly frlt sorry for a moment for making him jump.

"I... I hope you don't mind, I couldn't sleep." He muttered quickly, his hand moving to grab the TV remote, making obvious he would stop if Harry desired. The darked haired biy quickly shook his head.

"No! No, its fine, really." He paused for a moment, sweeping a hamd through his hair before he nodded at the screen. "Its a good film." Harry continued softly, before he blushed, suddenly realizing he was only wearing boxers and holding a glass of water. He fumbled for a second, grabbing at tbe blank corners of his mind.

"You arent the only one, I mean, I couldn't sleep either." He added quickly, and Draco had that fascinated look in his eyes again as Harry made a fool of himself. There was a small, heartbeat of silence before it was broken.

"I tried looking for food in your fridge." Draco said suddenly, glancing up from his hamds that were clasoed around the remote. "I couldnt find anything but a jar of gherkins and some mustard. I wasnt really in the mood for that though. Normally I am all over that combination. " He continued with a small, if slightly weak smile. His tone made Harry laugh, before he felt a little guilty. He did say there was food, and he didnt supply. But it wasn't really his fault, he did try and go shopping but his plan had beem ruined by the assessment he had due, and then Hermione needed to go shopping, so he offered to drive her, and then the whole saving Dracos life thing came up. He just couldn't find the time. But now he had Draco staying with him for however long he needed, he probably would need to pay more attention to when he feed himself. He bit his lip, taking a step forward to place his glass down on a window ledge. Harry fell silent for a second, thinking abiut what he had to offer in the kitchen as he grabbed a tee off the radiator and tugged it on. Leaving him feeling a little less exposed.

"I think I have some popcorn in the cupboard, if that any good for you?" He offered, smiling as Draco nodded quickly to his suggestion. He quickly walked back into the kitchen, rummaging around in the cupbaord for his last, slightly dusty salted popcorn packet. He grinned tripumifity, tearing it open distractidly with his teeth as he typed in the time amount needed into the microwave . He paused for a second, searching for his curry powder potmand mixing it into a bowl before he added the now warm popcorn.

"Do you like spice?" He asked brightly, holding up the bowl and jiggling the popped corn so Draco knew what he was going on about. He didnt wait for an answer as he walked back into the living room, nudging Draco's foot so he could sit on the other end of the sofa, offering some to the blond. He could see the boy hesitating, before he slowly lent forward and grabbed a handful.

"Yeah, heats fine." Draco smiled, shifting so Harry had more room on the sofa to watch the film. The comfortable silence was filled with soft crunches and the often bursts of laughter from Harry, and a small laugh of Draco.

"You know, I think this is one of my favourite films." Harry admitted after a moment of silence as they watched, making Draco smile a little.

"Mine too, I watch it when I want to relax." The blond admitted softly, leaning so he could tuck himself under a little more under his blanket with a small shiver.

"You do? And im sorry about the flat, winter is rough around here." Harry admitted with a small grin, making Draco laugh for the second most genuine laugh he had heard from him yet. He felt unreasonably smug at the idea he bad been the source. Even if he had been talking about crappy temperatures.

"Im not use to it, I didnt bring my jumpers, I didnt... " Draco paused, flicking a corn kettle off the edge of the blanket before he glanced up. "I didnt really plan on staying here long." He finally, his eyes locked firmly on the screen, the silence falling over them again. Harry frowned, feeling the urge to wrap his arm around the smaller blond before he dismissed the idea. No matter how unwillingly.

"We can buy you some." Harry muttered finally, and he could have sworn he saw Draco smile, it lit up by the glow of the tv screen.

"Okay."

**YOU! YEAH, YOU! GO AND RREVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

When Harry woke he felt like his mouth had been stuffed with cotton wool, but a warm weight in his arms made him feel more settled. Making him unwilling to move, even if he felt like his tongue was drying out. He sighed quietly, squeezing his eyes shut a little tighter, nuzzling the silky strands against his nose with a lazily smile. He didnt remember falling asleep with anyone, but he wasnt going to protest, the person next to him was warm and soft... He quickly lent back, his body struggling to keep up with his suddenly fast moving mind. His cheeks pink and his eyes wide as he looked down on the pale blond hair beneath him. Draco, he had just tried to snuggle Draco, great. That wouldn't be crippling embarrassing to explain if he had woken up. He groaned quietly, rubbing his hand over his eyes and messy hair. He couldn't believe he had tried to snuggle with Draco of all fucking people, and he was sure it had to been an accidental move. All he remembered was Draco leaning on his shoulder a the movie that finally ended, and then they talked for a little, over nothing really, and then they just... Well, must have fallen asleep.

Harry sighed softly, shifting slowly so he didnt jolt the still sleeping Draco, sliding out from behind him and carefully stepping down from the sofa. Suppressing a small shiver as the cold wood sent a jolt up his skin, he needed to do something about the heating, it was a fucking joke. He nervously glanced over at Draco, making sure he hadn't woken him, but the blond had his face pressed into a lumpy sofa pillow, his hand gripping loosely at the batman cover. Harry couldnt help the small smile that flickered over his lips, before he stood, sighing as he stretched his arms high above his head, wincing a little as he heard a small, and quiet secession of clicks. He hated sleeping on the sofa,but this had been an accidental event. He scratched the back of his head gently, his eyes still lingering on Draco's sleeping form before he looked away guilty. Coffee, he desperately needed some coffee. He slowly walked towards the kitchen, rubbing his arms to try and soothe the goosebumps.

The kettle had just finished boiling, and Harry shivered slightly as he moved his hands away. He had been using the steam to try and warm his frozen fingers, but he turned his attention back to the two mugs he had waiting on the side. Should he wait for Draco? He didnt want to wake him either. He glanced over to the sofa, the large bundle of fabric unmoving except for the slow rise and fall of his breathing. He waited for a minute more, biting his lip before he turned away, pouring a large mug carefully and wrapping his hands around the warming china. He stepped back, fumbling around in the fridge for a moment, grinning as he found the small bottle of milk. He slowly sniffed it, grimacing a little and putting it back. Coffee would be black then.

"Harry?..." A slow voice finally appeared, making Harry smiled widely.

"Good morning Princess."He teased. "Coffee? Milk is growing sub cultures so you'll have to have it black." He continued brightly, smiling a little as he heard a small groan.

"Yeah, yeah..." Came the quiet voice, a pale hand appearing on top of the sofa and a ruffled blond head following slowly. Draco yawned softly, rubbing at his eyes with a small sniff, slowly peering across at Harry. Slowly blinking before he groaned. His voice surprisingly deep. "Your sofa is really uncomfortable." He added after a moment, making Harry laugh softly, shaking his head as he stirred the second cup of coffee.

"I don't sleep on it, unless I cant physically make it to my bed." He confessed, walking back over and settling down beside Draco again. Snagging some of batman blanket and covering his legs with a shiver. The blond took the warm mug eagerly, shivering a little a he took a large gulp, wincing as it hit his tongue.

"Its hot." Harry offered a little uselessly, smiling charmingly as Draco glared at him darkly.

"I've noticed." He mumbled. Continuing to drink his coffee slowly as Harry watched for a moment, before he smiled brightly.

"Look lively, we're going jumper shopping!" The glare Harry got in reply to his statement almost made him regret it. Almost.

* * *

"I cant believe you dragged me out here, where even are we? I feel like I'm about to get mugged." Draco grumbled quietly as Harry led him down the small back alley connecting his flat to town.

"Oh hush, I'm going to get you a jumper." He continued brightly, glancing behind him to make sure Draco hadnt darted away. The blond continued to wear his jeans, but had stolen a top off Harry, and wore his coat on top. He looked rather sweet, but he wouldnt admit that for one second. Draco just sighed softly, jogging a little to catch up with Harry, before their legs fell into a rhythm, Harry finally stopping as his eyes caught hold of a bright sign.

"Charity shop! Common!" He called brightly, stepping inside and shivering as the warm air gently washed over him. He heard Draco slowly enter before him, and he smiled brightly.

"You hit the jumpers, okay? I'll look over there." He ordered playfully, Draco sighing and rolling his eyes as he began to shuffle through the brightly coloured wool. Harry watched for a moment, smiling a little before he wondered over to the book section, glancing over the titles of the books with little interest before he paused.

'Devolving your Mind and Soul." He mumbled slowly, his eyes glancing a little guilty towards Draco, before he plucked it from the self, flicking through the first few pages with a small frown. Maybe this would be a help? Draco clearly wasnt eager to seek the help of professionals, but he knew it wouldnt be safe to leave him without anything attention. He tried to jump off a bridge!. He bit his lip, tucking the book under his arm and looking over as Draco called his name, holding a dark green wool jumper in his arms.

"I want this one." Draco admitted, making Harry smile. Walking over to collect the item, wondering over to the till.

"Sure, you can wear it back to the flat." He offered, Draco nodding quickly. Thankfully he was too distracted to notice the self-help book being paid for, and Harry firmly told himself that he would not feel guilty. He was helping. And when he turned and saw Draco struggling into his new jumper, he suddenly didnt feel so guilty for wanting to help.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I know, I know, it took me forever to do this and I am super super sorry! But it's been hard with GCSEs and what not! But please, give me a review if you want more! And like I said before, the more you review, the sooner I'll make them kiss! Love always, Luna xx**

Harry looked down at his phone; biting down on his already sore, dry lips. He stood, standing with a bowed head in front of the long boiled kettle. Two cups before him as he began to curl the phone between his fingers. Hermione. The pothole in his otherwise perfectly paved road of happiness, or as close as he could get with a suicidal blond currently curled in his brand new secondhand jumper. He huffed gently, leaning forward to flick the kettle back on for a second boil, hoping Draco wouldn't have noticed the long pause in his tea making process. He glanced down at the phone in his hands, before he re-opened the text message sent little over ten minutes ago.

_How is your assessment coming along? Need any help? I've nearly cracked Ron into doing some studying with us! ~Hermione_

Harry sighed, shaking his head before he tucked the mobile back into his pocket. He normally adored speaking and speeding time with one of his closest friends, but... How would he describe this to her? Harry paused for a longer moment, before he released a long gush of air from his lungs. Leaning forward to pour the newly boiled water into the mugs; grabbing for a spoon from the sink before he stirred the tea bags. He couldnt describe this to her, that was the issue. What would she say? What would he say? He just happened to pick up a troubled boy from the street? He guilty thought back to the self-help book, stored under his pillow case so no one to stumble upon it. He peered into the fridge, making a small face at the lack of milk; he couldnt use mustard, right?

"Can I help?" Harry jumped a little at the sudden voice, looking over his shoulder with a bright smile. Draco leaning on the arch of the doorway, his hands tucked to his sides as he shuffled his feet. Harry felt his heart hitch a beat a little, licking his lips before he nodded quickly with an easy smile.

"You can help drink this; Black, again, sorry." He shrugged a little, handing the chipped mug over with an apologetic smile. Draco just shook his head, shaking his hands free of the large sleeves before he took the mug carefully.

"It's fine, I drink it without milk normally anyway." He confessed, before he frowned a little, watching as Harry tilted his head, waiting for him to speak. "Can I... Can I do something to help? I could go buy milk for you?" He offered gently, before he paused. "I mean, you will have to give me money for it, and maybe directions to the nearest shop-" Harry was quick to cut him off with a bright smile and a shake of his head. The dark haired male swapping the warm china mug between his hands.

"Draco! Draco it's fine." Harry was quick to reassure, thinking back to the limited pages he had read in the book. "It's okay, I mean, it isn't your fault, any of this, you don't have try and pay me back." He offered, with what he hoped to be a kindly smile. Draco stood for a long moment, staring at the other male with narrowed eyes before he slowly shook his head.

"I offered to buy some milk, not offering a life debt." He spoke slowly, as if to a small child before he turned, milk-less tea grasped in his hand as he padded through to the living room. Leaving Harry to sigh quietly to himself, shaking his head as he followed after. Maybe he needed to research that book a little more? He clearly wasnt quite ready for the advice just yet.

He watched for a moment, the blond curling onto the sofa; grabbing the remote and beginning to flick the channels. He took a deep breath, rolling on the balls of his feet for a moment before he stepped inside. Sitting down on the sofa beside him, looking across with a small smile.

"Draco?" He asked softly after a moment, the blond humming gently to show he was listening, turning his head to the side to look at Harry. A documentary on the breeding habits of a Great White. Harry swallowed thickly, and the pause in his speech made Draco look over. His brow furrowed a little as he tilted his head. Harry took a large gulp of his tea, before he put the tea down to the side.

"Don't you have any... You know, anyone to worry about you? I don't mean to intrude!" He was quick to assure, watching fearfully at the blank expression quickly settling over the blonds face.

"No." He said shortly, looking back at the TV; leaving Harry dry mouthed and awkward. He fell silent, ducking his head to take a small sip of his drink again. He felt the heavy silence settle over them, and it made him squirm uncomfortably.

"Not even your parents?" Harry regretted the words the moment he said them, Draco's face closing off from him, his eyes once bright soon dulling.

"No. We don't talk anymore." He dismissed quickly, snappily, his hands gripping tightly around the china mug, his eyes narrowing as he glared at the TV screen. Beginning to flick through the channels again, before he settled on an old black and white comedy. Harry sighed gently, sliding his mobile from his pocket; glancing over to Draco almost guilty before he began to type a response to Hermione. He felt so responsible for this problem, he did cause it, he supposed.

**I'm fine Herm, and the assessment is fine! And well done on nearly cracking Ron. But I wouldn't mind a coffee sometime soon, have a lot to talk about with you ~Harry**

He sent the text after taking a moment to read over it, and deciding it wouldnt be urgent enough to cause the women to worry. He just knew this is something he needed to talk to the intelligent female about, she always helped clear his mind. Helped make him see things in different light after he talked to her.

He looked across yet again at the male curled in the sofa, Jesus. He was so... Small, vulnerable and alone. He couldn't help but feel the urge to protect him, wrap him into his arms and hold him close so he felt safe. It was ridiculous, primal even, something he needed to control. But he just wanted to make sure the Blond was safe. He shifted, biting his lip, before he glanced over with a small smile on his lips.

"I'm here though, yeah?" He offered weakly, and it took so long for Draco to speak back he was sure he had ruined it further. But a small smile flickered over the blonds lips, and he nodded slowly.

"Y-Yeah... I know. Thank you." He whispered gently.

And just like that, all was forgiven.

**Now go! More reviews = Better fluff and kisses!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! sorry for the long wait, but GCSEs have been a bitch lately, and I have been struggling to find the time to complete this! But the reviews have been really sweet, and they have really kept me motivated, so keep them coming! Remember, the quicker you review the quicker I get Draco and Harry together! ~Luna xx**

Harry searched deep into his wardrobe, trying to find something that could help protect him from the freezing weather outside. It had only been getting colder the longer Draco stayed, and he was a little worried about how much longer he would be comfortable on the sofa for. It had only been two days and a single night, even if it did feel a lot longer to him. He smiled triumphantly as he finally found what he was looking for- a scarf. He wrapped it around his neck tightly, before he walked back through to the living room.

"Draco?" He called softly, smiling as he saw the blond hair sit up from the sofa. "I'm going to grab some milk and..." He paused for a moment, hands twisting together from inside his coat pockets. Should he tell Draco about visiting Hermione? It couldn't hurt, right? "I said I would grab a coffee with one of my friends, is that okay?" He asked gently after a moment, watching carefully as Draco sighed, nodding his head quickly.

"I'm not a small child, you can leave me alone in the house for a few hours." Draco mumbled with a small frown, making Harry sigh. He could have worded it better, he supposed.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure..." Shit, think fast, what did he want to make sure? "I'll probably grab some food too, I wanted to make sure you didn't want anything, my treat." He smiled, he should have been paid by now, he might be able to splash out, a little at least. Draco looked up from his (was that a female chat show?) the tv, before he shrugged.

"No, anything is better than gherkins and mustard." He teased, making Harry relax. He didnt want to leave the other male in low spirits.

"Alright then!" Harry smiled brightly, grabbing his coat and shrugging it on before he paused. "You know, you could use my laptop if you want? I have a few DVDs that might be better than... Whatever your watching." Harry confessed, looking at the screen as Draco blushed a little guilty.

"Thanks." He mumbled, standing up from the sofa, his new jumper hanging loosely off his frame. His hands tucked into the too-big sleeves. "I... Have a good time?" He offered weakly, making Harry grin brightly.

"I will! And my laptop is on my bed, the password is 'Lion-heart'." He called to the retreating back of the blond, hearing a small hum of agreement so he unlocked the door, calling a final farewell before he slammed it shut.

* * *

Harry sighed, rubbing his hands together and wishing he could have spent a little longer looking for his gloves as he walked down the icy road. Hermione wanted to met at their 'usual' place, a small, often empty coffee shop that Her, Ron and himself all studied in for exams. He tucked his hands under his arms and pressed them to his ribs, his fingers itching to text Hermione he couldn't make it, and hurry back to Draco. He felt guilty for leaving the male alone, but he would feel worse ditching his friend. He finally make it to the cafe, opening the doors eagerly and grinning as he saw the curly hair of his friend, rushing over to pull her into a hug. Before he yelped as he hand slapped his arm harshly

"Hermione!" He protested, rubbing the wounded area as the female glared at him. "What was that for?" He mumbled, sitting down in the soft armchair.

"That was for ignoring me!" She huffed, sitting down and glaring at him, making him shrink back a little. "What was so important you couldn't return a text?!" She continued angrily, making Harry groan gently. Looked like he was going to have to talk about Draco a look sooner than he would have liked.

* * *

Harry struggled to find his house keys when his fingers felt so frozen, finally finding the correct one and sliding it into the keyhole. It had been a few hours since he had left, and Hermione had been... Not angry, more exasperated at the fact he had a suicide attempt victim living in his house. She had tried to reason he should take Draco to a hospital. but Harry had quickly shut that idea down. Draco would be fine living with him, he had a book for goodness sake! He would be just fine. He finally managed to get her off his back by promising he would look into getting Draco some professional, free help on the NHS, but he would have to do it later on, after he talked about it with the blond. He didnt... He didnt even know why he tried to jump off the bridge, so he would have to speak to him about that first he supposed.

"Draco? I'm back with food!" He called brightly, dumping the shopping bags on the kitchen counter, before he paused, frowning softly as he got no response, his heart beginning to beat a little faster. "Draco?" He called again, this time a little louder, waiting nervously for some sort of response, recognition that the blond had heard his shouting. He quickly unwrapped his scarf from around his neck, rushing into the living room when he heard a small groan from the sofa.

"Draco? Is that you?-" He froze, before he frowned, stepping closer as the Blond laughed softly.

"What?..." Draco slurred, his eyes unusually bright and his tone playfully. Harry just frowned, stepping closer and prizing a bottle out of Draco's hands.

"Are.. Are you drunk?" He asked in slight disbelieveth, turning the green bottle over before he rose an eyebrow. "On _gin_? I don't even remember having this!" He protested, feeling a little annoyed. Why did Draco get drunk?

"Stop shouting!..." Draco protested. "Your hurting my ears..." That sentence ended with a small giggle, making Harry sigh, watching as the blond struggled to get onto his feet from the sofa. He reached out to help him, but the Draco just batted his hand away.

"I can do it myself!" He whined, with a... Was that a pout?! Harry watched with wide eyes as the male stumbled from the sofa, before he walked straight into him, making Harry wrap his arms around his thin frame to stop him from tumbling over.

"Jesus Draco, how much did you drink?" He asked, a little irritated. Directing him back towards the sofa, the blond falling heavily back onto it, huffing as he found himself back where he started.

"So many..." He answered finally, making Harry scoff.

"Sure, so many, that makes sense." He mumbled under his breath, going to stand but Draco mumbled quietly, pulling the dark haired male back on the sofa.

"Don't leave." He asked quietly. Making Harry pause, biting his lip. He wasnt one to take advantage of drunk people, not at all, but maybe Draco would be more likely to tell him things in this case.

"Why?" He pressed gently, watching as Draco seemed to struggle with a response, before he felt horrified as Draco's eyes began to get watery, looking on the verge of tears.

"I miss him..." Draco mumbled finally, slumping forward and tucking his knees under his chin, Harrys heart melting a little at the piteous image he created. He paused, before he lent forward, rubbing the blonds back gently with his hand, the other male relaxing into the touch. He wanted to ask who, but he didnt want to press for answers, figuring Draco would speak in his own time. "H-He left, said I- I wasnt there enough..." He continued to mumble, sniffing quietly before he rubbed his eyes. "A-And my Dad wants me to take over, I don't want to! But he wont listen!" He continued to mumbled angrily, making Harry frown. Take over what? And who left? He froze as Draco shifted, leaning against his side, his head resting on his shoulder as he trembled.

"I- I loved him so much and he left..." He continued to mumbled brokenly, making Harry frown, holding him closer, his heart beating quickly.

"Who left?" He spoke softly, gently, trying to coax the answer out of him. An ex? He tried not to dwell on the fact it was a male. Draco was quiet for a long moment, before he spoke.

"Blaise..."

**PLOT TWIST BITCHES! -remember, review or I will cry! ~Luna **


End file.
